Times Change
by Koyoru
Summary: Here's a new story since no one will read my other Naruto fic. This is about Naruto after he returns to Konohagakure. Everyone knows he has Kyuubi sealed inside of him and he ran away. I won't be updating until I finish chapter 3. R
1. Prologue: He's Gone

**Times Change**

**Prologue: He's Gone**

He sat there, on his bed, staring soullessly at the dark corner in front of him. Everyone knew, the whole town knew, even the children, they knew he was the demon fox. Sasuke had acted shocked, Sakura ran away, and well, mostly everyone avoided him. Most of the teachers now regretted making him a Chuunin, but there wasn't much they could do, they couldn't stop him from passing in any way.

Naruto sighed and flopped back down onto his bed, he wasn't safe here anymore; he should have left long ago. Just then, Naruto got an idea; he'd leave and become a travelling ninja, learning tricks and different fighting styles, entering tournaments...

Naruto quickly began packing, throwing clothes, weapons, money, food, everything he would need for his journey, into the large backpack that he often used for travelling or long missions. He quickly scribbled 6 letters and left them on the table with the peoples names on them. He opened the door and stared up at the white-blue moon. Tonight would be the last night he spent in Konohagakure for a long time...he was going to miss it.

In one powerful leap, the young fourteen-year-old boy was on the rooftops bounding away into the blackness of the foreboding night.

**P**

Sakura and Sasuke waited by the training area for Kakashi and Naruto the silence feeling every eerie.

"Something's wrong..." Sakura whispered. Something was definitely wrong. Naruto was never late.

"I agree. Let's go to Naruto's." Sasuke said pulling away from the tree he'd been leaning on and heading off towards the blonde's 'home'.

**P**

When they arrived, the door opened as soon as they'd knocked on it. They sent each other confused glances before walking in. The place was quiet, too quiet. Even Naruto made some sort of noise when he slept. They wandered around the house and Sasuke finally came to the kitchen. He saw the notes, all six of them and one with his name on it.

"Sakura! Come here!" Sasuke shouted as he stuffed the notes into his pockets.

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"We have to go to Tsunade and we have to go to her now!" Sasuke shouted and left the house.

**P**

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted as she read the letter Sasuke handed her. "HE CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT!" her voice was loud and shrill. "Open your letters and see if he said where he's headed first!" Tsunade ordered angrily.

The others quickly opened their letters but to no avail. No letter was the same, they all said different things like how Sasuke's said "Hah I'm going to kick your ass once I get back" near the end in a PS form, and Tsunade's said "Don't worry you old hag, I'll be back in a couple years" and Sakura's said "I'll still love you when I come back, wait for me".

Sasuke was, to put it lightly, pissed at Naruto's ignorance. He wanted to kill the little sucker.

"What should we do?" Iruka asked in worriment.

"We'll just have to wait." Kakashi replied shrugging. "It's his life and he'll do what he wants with it, besides, he can't die." Kakashi said before turning and walking away.

Tsunade sighed helplessly. "He's right, we'll just have to wait."

**Chapter One: I'm Back!**

Naruto walked into the town five years later. Now at nineteen and a full-fledged Anbu ranked ninja, he decided to come back to see his old hometown, but only for a couple days. He wasn't wearing his normal bright orange and blue outfit, no, he had changed to wearing a tight fitting black guys tank top and a pair of black pants with bandages tied up around his shins. His hitai-ate, was covering his right eye and he wore a long black cape to complete his black outfit. All his weapons had gone from his leg to his back and hung loosely off his belt the same way a sheathed katana hung by his side. The hood covered his head completely and he went by unnoticed as he expertly snuck into Tsunade's room.

He walked up to the women, smirking with delight.

"Who the heck are you?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Is that how you're to welcome me Grandmother Tsunade?" Naruto asked sounding only slightly offended. His voice had deepened and his eye glinted with glee.

"NARUTO YOU LITTLE JERK!!!!" Tsunade shouted as she attacked him but he just stepped to the side easily avoiding her attacks.

"And I was looking forward to a welcome back party." He said sounding slightly pouty but calm the whole time. He jumped out the window and did a back flip in the air as he landed on the roof. "Come now Tsunade, I think you're a bit rusty on your attack." He mocked happily.

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AND NOW YOU COME BACK FIVE YEARS LATER EXPECTING EVERYONE TO TAKE YOU IN WITH OPEN ARMS!!!" she roared loudly. They had attracted quite the crowd now. "SHOW YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE COWARD!!!" she shouted for, she couldn't see his face because of the hood. Tsunade threw a kunai at him, and instead of dodging it; Naruto threw off his cape and hood and blocked it using the handle of his own kunai.

"You're still so mean to me." He said as she gaped at him. He had indeed changed. He had grown out his bangs so they slightly covered his hitai-ate and he had a short ponytail trailing behind him. In a sense, he looked like the fourth Hokage. "You know, many people try to kill me, but you're the best so far." He mocked and laughed at her.

"Y-y-y-you...." she stuttered helplessly.

"Are you stunned by my good looks? Oh please Tsunade, I only came back to see if everyone was still alive." The air tensed slightly. "So tell me, who's dead?" he asked with a knowing look.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

"Tell me." Naruto demanded strictly.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BOY!!!" Tsunade shouted while throwing a shower of shuriken at the boy, only to have him dodge them like they were nothing.

"Don't play games with me Tsunade." Naruto whispered and kicked Tsunade in the stomach sending her flying. Suddenly a certain Uchiha boy appeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he bolted towards the woman.

"She'll be fine, she has her healing to help her." Naruto whispered as he slipped back into the hood and cloak. "I must pay respects to a friend. Farewell Sasuke." Naruto waved simply and began walking towards the cemetery.

"Stop! Who are you?!" Sasuke ordered angrily.

"Five years later and you still insist that you're the leader." Naruto muttered but didn't turn around.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto with the look of death in his eyes. "I asked you a question." He hissed.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. No smoke, no swirl of dust, no mist, he just disappeared. "And I chose not to answer, as I always have with you." Naruto spoke solemnly.

"Tell me who you are!" Sasuke shouted while grabbing the cloth below Naruto's neck.

"If only you knew." Naruto laughed gleefully before disappearing and reappearing on a rooftop near by. "You're slowing me down as you always have Sasuke, stay out of my way!" Naruto shouted from the building before casually hopping over the rooftops.

**1**

"Sasuke, that was Naruto." Tsunade whispered with tears in her eyes. "He's changed..." She trailed off hesitantly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gulped. "What are we going to do?" he asked quietly.

"We'll hold a welcome back party, just like he wanted. Just like he _expected_." Tsunade said smiling. "He'll be happy to see everyone again."

"But everyone else won't be happy to see him." Sasuke muttered but agreed.

"I'll go find him." Sasuke insisted and told Tsunade to get everything ready.

**1**

Naruto was standing in front of the two slabs of rock embedded in the ground. The names of two of his past comrades', that of which he hadn't known very well, were engraved in them. Cyouji and Tenten. Two fine people indeed, willing to die for their country and yet, could not save themselves.

Naruto crouched down onto one knee and let his head fall. Then he began to speak, "I wonder how you died." He started softly. "I wonder if I could have prevented it. But, no one would let me." He let his hand run over his navel unconsciously. "I am what I am and I had to leave under such circumstances. I hope you died in valiant battle, but I hope you enjoyed the thrill of it all. Not the killing, but the thought of being able to do what you could. Cyouji your size, and Tenten your weapons, I'm sorry I couldn't help you, and I fully blame myself for your deaths. Good luck in the next life." He finished and stood up. He snapped his fingers and two plants instantly grew upon the graves. One furry brown one on Cyouji's and one round flowered pink one on Tenten's. Naruto bowed and turned to walk away only to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Is that why you left? Because no one liked you? How selfish Uzumaki, Naruto." Sasuke spat angrily at the younger boy.

"Say what you think, think what you believe and believe what you say. I honestly don't care about what you think. Tell the world your lies; get everyone to direct their hatred towards me. But, if we are to fight, I do not wish to defeat you here, not in the graves of our friends." Naruto said shoving past Sasuke.

"Tsunade's throwing you a welcome back party." Sasuke added before Naruto left the cemetery.

"Tell her I might show if she doesn't try to kill me again. I'll have to deal with everyone else first." He muttered back but Sasuke heard, and was, for some odd reason, relieved. What was wrong with him?

**1**

Everyone was gathered in the large house, Tsunade's house. No one knew what he or she was really there for. They just thought it was one of Tsunade's random parties. Tsunade had somewhat given up on gambling and now owned her own house. It was big and flashy with lots of space and it was great for parties. Suddenly the door flung open and everyone stared. Sasuke walked up to the hooded stranger with great amusement.

"So you decided to show." Sasuke smirked happily.

"Only for your amusement. You hope to see me torn limb from limb by these," he gestured dramatically towards everyone. "Things." He finished grinning.

"I hate you." Sasuke said sticking his hand out for the figure to shake.

"And I, you. We're destined rivals and let's keep it that way." The figure replied while shaking Sasuke's out-stretched hand.

"So, Sasuke who's your friend?" Kiba asked grunting angrily.

"Don't worry Uchiha, Inuzuka's just angry 'cause he can't distinguish my scent." The young man continued.

"How did-" Kiba was cut off.

"Uzumaki, Naruto at your service." He said while throwing off the cloak.

For the most part everyone just stared until Sasuke offered him some punch.

"Nah, Kiba spiked it." Naruto said watching Sasuke look at his drink in amazement.

"NARUTO!!!!!" most of the people, other than Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Tsunade, and Sasuke, yelled and began running at him.

Naruto just stood there muttering obscenities about how he shouldn't have taken the front door. And just as everyone was getting close, they hit an electric chakra wall.

"Something I picked up from the Raikage. Like it?" he asked Sasuke who just nodded and watched bemused. The two were acting like best friends all over again. "So, you don't mind that I'm the demon fox or was that just the rest of the village?" he asked once again. Some people backed off, others just glared. "Are those glares directed at me because I left or because I'm the demon fox?" he squinted. "Or are those scowls?" he continued.

"Same thing you idiot." Sasuke said looking bored.

"Oh well, later, I have to go pick up a kid in the Mist Country and leave him at my place before the Mist people kill him. I'll be seeing you around then." He nodded to Sasuke.

"You can't leave!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"You're right, I have catching up to do but I don't think I need to catch up on much...." he said looking around at the faces. "Ok, ok. I'll send a Kage Bunshin for the kid." He muttered and sent out a couple of his clones. "There, happy now?" he asked calmly.

"Naruto, you've changed..." whispered Iruka.

"Well, I'm taller, my hairs grown, I've learnt a lot of stuff, I fell in...and I lost my..." he trailed off and looked at the moon. "The moon looks the same as the night I left..." he whispered softly. "But that's the past what's the future?" he asked brightly and sat crossed legged in mid air. "What?" he asked curiously.

"How are you doing that?" Kakashi spoke for the first time in a while.

"What? You're not reading Come Come Paradise?" Naruto asked.

"I finally finished it." Kakashi said simply.

"Oh right, I met Jiraiya along the way, he told me to give you this." He said throwing a book at Kakashi. "Fourth volume." He added at the look on Kakashi's face.

"Thanks..." Kakashi muttered.

"Oh wait a minute...where'd I throw my coat? It has all my gifts in it...." he jumped out of the air and walked over to his cloak. He reached inside and pulled out a large katana. "Here Sasuke, I was thinking of getting you a ramen bowl but then I figured you'd just crack it over my head so I decided to get you this. I picked it up in the Rock Country." He added as Sasuke looked closely at the engravings. "Sakura, I got you this crystal flower, from the ice lands up past the Cloud Country." It was a crystal cherry blossom dyed pink. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't throw it at me." He smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, Tsunade, I got you this home slot machine thingy. Gambling against your self so you won't lose as much money." He said pulling out a small pocket sized gambling machine. "Only takes coins I'm afraid." He said grinning and tossing it to the Hokage.

"Lee, I got you more convenient weights." Naruto grunted slightly as he picked them up. "They're a bit heavy." He added and panted slightly. "But you can adjust the weight so um...here." he said handing the weights to Lee. "Asuma, best cigarette's in all the world. I'm surprised you're not dead. Saviour these." He added as he tossed him the package. "Shikamaru, I got you this Shogi set, although I'm sure you have your own. This one's made of crystal and jade." He handed the board and pieces over carefully. "Don't break them." He warned. "They were expensive. Ino, I got you this hair care set from the Rain Country, and I see your hair has grown back." He added as he handed over the package. He was now walking around handing over presents.

"Hinata, I bought you this necklace up in the Crystal Country as well." He said handing over the locket. "Kiba, I got you this ball thingy, oh wait that's Akamaru's. Hey you're a big dog now." He said looking down at the large creature and pat his head. "Anyways, I figured you'd have a hard time ripping this apart. When you can, I'll dub you the dog with the strongest teeth." He smiled and put the ball at Akamaru's feet. "Now, Kiba, I got you this ball, it's bouncy and hard and I thought it would help you train." He said handing over a helmet-sized ball. "Shino, I got you this exotic plant thingy from this place that I don't know what to call...it's supposed to help kikai bugs get stronger or something so really it's for your bugs but you know.... ya." He said simply and handed over the large plant.

Shino looked at it with a sweat drop. "This was in your cloak?" he asked dubiously.

"Ya." Naruto replied happily. "Kurenai, here's a book I picked up somewhere. Can't really remember but I thought you'd like it." He said tossing her the book. When he finally finished handing out the presents he slung his cloak over his shoulder and watched everyone's reactions.

"So, why did you leave?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"...." Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked down and ran a hand through his hair letting out a loud breath of air. "Psh.... How to answer this...." Naruto mumbled to himself totally going off into his own world.

****

****

So, yeah. I fused these. Here you go.

**Zaln:** No kidding. Don't you hate that?


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto....don't kill me....

****

**Times Change**

**Chapter Two: Explanation?**

"Well?" Sakura asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry. I can't... explain. There was too much going on at the time and I needed to sort out all my cluttered thoughts." He whispered softly while pulling off his hitai-ate. "I'll be back later." He said as he dropped his hitai-ate. "I'll be back for this." He then performed a simple seal and disappeared.

"I'll go after him." Sasuke said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"These kids are going to be the end of me." Tsunade muttered before taking a swig of the spiked punch.

**2**

Sasuke ran through the trees quickly. He could sense Naruto's ever stronger chakra somewhere near by. It was amazing how much people could change in just a few years, but had Naruto really changed so much that no one _really_ knew him anymore?

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out as he lifted away some branches. As he stepped out of the forested area he saw the boy sitting on a rock with his hand on his forehead shading his eyes. His fingers were twisted into his hair and his elbow was only being supported by his one standing up knee and his other arm supported his whole body. "You know, you look like the Yondaime." Sasuke said trying to start a conversation.

"Komizu." Naruto murmured simply.

"Who was that?" Sasuke could tell by the tone in Naruto's voice that whoever it was, was dead.

"I met her in the new Crystal country. She was a mute girl. When she was little she got strangled and her vocal chords got crushed. She sold necklaces on the street to make enough money to pay off her dad's alcohol debts." Naruto started to put one of his hands in his back pouches. "We became fast friends. I was a real talker wasn't I?" There was the slightest hint of a smile on Naruto's lips. "I talked, she listened. She was the first person that actually listened to me without a look of contempt on her face. I guess I sorta fell in love with her. When I noticed, I felt like I was betraying Sakura." Sasuke noted how Naruto no longer added 'chan' to the end of Sakura's name. "So I started to avoid her. When I finally figured it all out, I went to her usual spot only to find she wasn't there.

"I went back several times but she still wasn't there. I finally asked around and found Komizu's house. When I went inside, there was her father, crying. I got mad and beat out the information I needed. He had sold Komizu to some bandits to pay off greater debts. When I finally found their hideout I was too late. They had raped her and killed her. I...I "foxed-out". There aren't many times that I "fox-out", but, when I finally stopped, I had killed them. Every last one of those bastards." Naruto was now fiddling with a pebble necklace while tears of regret poured down his face. "I just held her in my arms. I remember feeling helpless, useless, just...worthless. And the look on her face showed me that she had been in immense pain. I carried her home and when I got there, her father had stabbed himself. I buried them and sat for three days straight just contemplating. If I hadn't been so self-absorbed I could have saved her, Komizu. One of the few people that cared about me, one of my 'precious people' that Haku talked about. Just like you, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata-chan, Tsunade-baachan, and those select few others. Haku could have been one of them." Tears were definitely visible.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's cold mask had softened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back. I should have stayed away. I just wanted everyone to be happy. Instead, they send the whole ANBU after me. I must be such a nuisance." Naruto didn't sound choked as most crying people did, he just sounded remorseful, apologetic. "I'll just leave. I'll go back to the Tsukigakure maybe. I'll still be a missing-nin though... I don't care. I'll stay far away from here." Naruto started to get up. "Sasuke, if there's one thing I've learnt on my travels, it has to be, never be afraid to express how you feel. And if you really want something, go for it." Naruto was still crying but he had a small smile on his lips.

"Naruto..." Naruto stopped and his steps hesitated. "Don't go. Everyone was so sad when you were gone, even Kiba." Naruto didn't move but Sasuke chuckled. "We...we all needed you. Me, to keep the balance between Sakura and I on the team, the same goes for her. Neji needed you to keep him in line. Kiba, to keep him from being dead last. Shikamaru, to give him something else to do and well, you get the point. You were part of our balance. With you gone, we were incomplete. Do you understand?" Sasuke asked without turning to look at Naruto.

"You're using past tense." Naruto stated bluntly. "You _needed_ me. I _was_ part of the balance. You _were_ incomplete. Me coming back will just disrupt your balance all over again. You'll do better with me not here." Naruto stated sadly. "I'll just go pick up my hitai-ate and be gone." He murmured and disappeared.

Sasuke sighed and disappeared as well.

**2**

"...And so, I must leave. It would be better for all of us." Naruto smiled softly and turned to leave, his hitai-ate back on his head. But, just as he had turned around, the door burst open and a young girl stumbled in.

"Uzumaki... Naruto?" She asked before semi-collapsing.

"I'm right here Kaira." Naruto said with seriousness plastered onto his face. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked the blood-covered girl. Her hair was black-purple tainted red because of the blood. She blinked a bit revealing bright green eyes.

"Tiago is attacking the Korikage... The Yukigakure is under severe attacks... They sent me to get you... Jiya...is still back there. Please, save her, Naruto-kun." The girl, Kaira, whispered softly before collapsing.

"I will." Naruto whispered back.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked confused.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked looking totally miffed.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. This is Kaira take her to the hospital. I'll be back as soon as I can. Ugh, I just hope no one has died on me." Naruto cursed under his breath and handed Kaira over to Sasuke then disappeared in a jolt of lightning.

"So, what should we do with her?" Neji asked calmly.

"Do what Naruto said. Take her to the hospital. It looks like she passed out from blood-loss." Shikamaru said informatively.

"I'll go. Hokage-sama you should write up a report or something that Naruto is and will be back. Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee should follow Naruto to give him a hand in battle." Sasuke took on his commanding ANBU tone.

"Right." They all said in unison.

"Neji, you'll get a chance to test out that new katana. I'd help, but Naruto has entrusted me with someone. Be good." He said before disappearing.

"Let's go." Lee said loudly.

"He's more annoying than I am." Kiba sweat-dropped.

**2**

Naruto ran swiftly into the mountains. At the speed he was going it wouldn't take him anymore than an hour to get to the Yukigakure, the village hidden in the snow. He had spent most of his time in the Crystal Village and the Yukigakure. The people from those two villages had accepted him.

As he ran, Naruto was glad the Kyuubi had worked on his stamina and chakra control. He had to remember to thank the damned fox. When Naruto had left, the fox had acted like his mentor, his father. And then Naruto had gone around and found more teachers. He had learned _from_ the best, to _be_ the best. It took a lot of hard work and a lot of teachers and a lot killing, but Naruto had finally accomplished his title. Some even named the way he killed people, or, how the people he killed died. They'd called it "Death in the Eyes of an Angel" while others had called it "Death by the Demon Angel". To Naruto, it was all quite amusing. He really didn't care about what they called his way of killing. If someone was bad, they deserved to die, if someone was good, they deserved to be protected.

Along his travels, Naruto had also learnt how to see through deception. If someone was trying to trick him, Naruto could see the lie; he had learnt to read eyes. That is why some called him "Angel Eyed Demon". He liked that name. But, it stuck too strongly for Naruto's liking. Like super glue to paper. It just wouldn't leave. And so, when he wanted it gone, it was still there.

It didn't take him too long to find out he was being followed. He could sense their chakras closing in fast. Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru. It wouldn't hurt to have them join him in this war that raged on between the Tiago, the crazed, power-hungry, egotistical, bastard that wanted revenge on the Yukigakure and the calm, peaceful and powerful Yukigakure. Then again, they would be sworn to secrecy if they ever told a soul about what they saw in the Yukigakure.

Well, Naruto would not wait for them. He would continue his fast moving pace and reach the Yukigakure by morning. That was the plan and he would stick by it. He was taught to always follow his plans. His teachers always thought his plans were stupid, but they always ended up working. And so would this one. He was positive.

****

Kay, so here it is. Sorry it's short. I just wanted to update fast. I'm in an updatey mood at 10:05 PM.....yeah....tell me what you think and whether or not you want me to continue. And dudes? Here are the review requirements since i hate reviews that say 'plz update'. 1) Either tell me your favourite or least favourite part, I love those reviews. 2) If you're just going to tell me to update, please don't review. I mean, if you can't think of anything to say then don't please. 3) Don't tell me you love my fic (unless you've already written something useful) because I seem to find a lot of these. and 4) Critique me if you must but lets not be too harsh. Lets face it, I suck as a writer and you have to admit that everyone makes small mistakes so if it's something small that porbably no one else notices don't tell me that it's a mistake because, frankly, if no one else notices then it must not matter that much. However, if it's a stupid mistake, do tell. I hate making those.

Okay, **Reviews!!!!:**

**EmeraldBlossom:** Yeah no kidding. Glad you liked it.

**Kurokukaze:** I'll do my best! Thanks for the review. I like how Naruto is described as well.

**Cookie6:** Oh yeah...Neji got a sword....yeah...

**Someone:** Total Mary Poppins .

**Merodi:** I know!!! I know!!! I fixed it!!! Sort of....Yeah...about the swearing thing...fixed that too.

**ITSAME:** I didn't even know they had different names. I'll think on it. Damn, thinking like Jiraiya is hard when ur a girl....stupid old fart...pervy old fart....

**Noname:** No prob. I'll work on it.

**Shadowdragon:** You know....you scare me....scary reviewer....

**gold-dragonrider-of-pern:** Once again, I hate your name. It's too hard to type. I'll work on this when I can....don't have much time nowadays.....

Yeah! review if you want me to continue!!!


End file.
